Through the Fire of Life
by LastJadedWolf
Summary: Rai/Kim,Clay/OC,Omi/OC.When Kimiko's life takes a sudden turn realizing she's not the only one with fire. Her cousin Luna also has the fire.With the help of Seraphine and Fiammette their dragons they'll find love and their true powers.
1. A New Beginning

**Chapter One: A New Beginning  
><strong>

**Hey this is Dare with my 2****nd**** story now this is for my addiction of Xiaolin Showdown. Lol hopefully from what I've learned I can make this story awesome and enjoyable. :)**

**Omi: So I am the lead of this fine story yes?**

**Me: Umm no, Kimiko is the main person along with Raimundo her sidekick/lover.**

**Clay: I knew it! So who will we be paired with?**

**Me: That's for me to know and for you to stay quiet and not ask any more questions.**

**Omi: Ohh may I say the thing that shows you have no ownership to us?**

**Me: Yes Omi.**

**Omi(Disclaimer): Dare does not own the show or us the characters besides the ones she'll put into her story which I mind you is most spectacular! Now my fellow people please enjoy this story. *bows***

_**'Thinking'**_

**"Speaking"**

* * *

><p>A soft mist rolled around a child about the age of 16 she had long straight black hair and clear crystal blue eyes that could beat the oceans blue waters, her small petite form stayed in one spot not moving so she wouldn't be lost in the red and orange mist.<p>

'_Kimiko_' a soft sturdy voice of a woman entered the girl named 'Kimiko's' head the mist thickened.

"Wh-o are you?" Kimiko asked in a soft voice not wanting to destroy the mists beautiful swirls.

_'My name is Seraphine, the dragon that lives within your soul,'_ spoke the dragon just as softly letting the mist brush against Kimiko.

Kimiko closed her eyes and sighed feeling one with the mist that splayed around her, "Seraphine, what a beautiful name, tell me what is it that you need from me?"

Seraphine gave a soft _hrrr _and Kimiko felt the mist nuzzle against her cheek,_ 'I wish to help you control your fire young one, tell me, do you remember your close cousin Luna?'_

Kimiko beamed and smiled at the mist, "Of course!"

_'Well then my dear, you shall see her soon, the both of you will train together, because she hold my brother within her body, his name is Fiammetta the dragon holder of the blue fire.'_

"Wait, Master Fung said that there was only one element of each," Kimiko heard Seraphine give a small and light laugh.

_'He is right, but I held both red and blue fire, so I gave my brother Fiammetta my blue fire so he could keep it safe, he found refuge in your cousin as I had found refuge in you. Once we realized that you both where related it helped us. That is why you both are so close and so much alike, well, besides personal looks.'_

"I see, so that means that my cousin and I are even stronger than a shoku warrior even?" Kimiko asked slightly embarrassed bringing up the Brazilian boy who was their shoku warrior.

_'Yes, you will both be stronger than him, you both will surpass even the Grand Master Dragon state, you both will be Lady Dragons, and this is the highest power and level in a monk's life. No one has ever made it to this stage and I know that you and your cousin will.'_

"A-alright, but I have one more question."

Seraphine _hrrred_ again,_ 'Yes my firefly?'_

Kimiko bit her lip, "Will I be able to see you again?"

The mist swirled around kimiko and then it all clumped together in beautiful swirls, all of a sudden a paw came out of the mist, then another one then finally Seraphine's body came out. To Kimiko Seraphine was beautiful. Her body was a deep red and when she walked her scales would change into a black shimmer. Seraphine's eyes where a deep emerald color that contrasted greatly yet beautifully to her body. Her wings spread open; they were almost a mesh look to them but expanded to the size of her body.

_'Now you have seen me in my real form this means that whenever you wish to see me you can always call or picture me and I will come to you. But only in your mind, also my firefly do not tell your friends or Master Fung.'_

Kimiko nodded and bowed to the exhilarating dragon, "I understand Seraphine, I won't tell them." She looked up and smiled at her.

Seraphine brushed her tail against her cheek, _'Thank you my beautiful firefly, now rest for your cousin will come in two days. Your master doesn't even know what her powers are and they won't know until the day she comes and you ask to battle her. Don't go easy for she won't and both Fiammette and I will aid you and show what your true potential is.'_

"You're welcome and thank you for being by my side through all of this hell. And I won't let you down." Kimiko walked up to the dragon and hugged her around her neck and smiled.

_'You're welcome as well, now my firefly it's time for you to rest,'_ Seraphine nudge Kimiko towards a portal that had appeared suddenly.

"Alright Seraphine, but I really can't wait to see what real power both Luna and I have." Kimiko smiled once again knowing that she would be seeing her cousin who was near and dear to her.

The fire dragon chuckled softly, _'As for I am also ready to see my dear brother again. Now sleep young one.'_ She gave Kimiko a slight blow of her fire creating crystal embers that hit Kimiko's cheek in a basically soft kiss. 'Be good and stay strong my sweet child.'

Kimiko smiled and kissed the dragons nose, "I will and now I guess I have to go don't I." She stepped into the portal and waved one more time then walked forward.

The beautiful dragon gave off soft melodic _hrrr_s and curled up into a ball with the mist surrounding her,_ 'Please be safe on your trip brother and also be careful my firefly.' She thought as she went off into sleep her emerald eyes shielded from the dark world._

* * *

><p>(morning time at the temple)<p>

Kimiko woke up with a start, she stared around her room hoping that she was still with Seraphine but sadly wasn't, _'Ohh well,'_ she thought as she got up and looked at the clock, it was 5 am and they didn't need to get up until 6!

_'Well, might as well take a bath and start breakfast,'_ Kimiko thought as she grabbed her robes and headed off into the showers making sure the door was securely locked. After she finished she walked out of the showers in her robes and headed towards the kitchen. She played with her hair, she decided to leave it natural and down today for some strange reason. She lit the stove and grabbed the eggs, bacon,and grits then proceded to cook a full meal for the boys so as her cowboy friend Clay Bailey wouldn't eat it all and then of course her monk friend Omi could eat along with their shoku leader, her crush, the Brazilian boy, now man, named Raimundo Pedrosa. Kimiko blushed thinking about Raimundo, she always had a little crush on him, but now it grew basically to where she was almost in love but not completely.

_'I wonder if Rai would ever think of me more then a friend,'_ she thought nonchalantly as she set the table and laid the contents along with the condiments down.

Another voice entered her mind,_ 'Why don't you ask him?'_

_'Seraphine! What are you doing in my mind? Also I can't just tell him I lo-like him! He'd think I was crazy!'_ Kimiko kept her passive look and sat at the table waiting for the boys to come.

Seraphine giggled, _'Well I wanted to visit you and see what you do in your spare time. Also he might love you back, you never know.'_

_'Oh Sera-chan, I do know though. He won't accept me, he'll find that one girl he's always wanted.'_ Kimiko felt a tug inside of her like it was a hug that Seraphine was giving her.

_'Oh my dear firefly, you never really know until you try and see what will happen, but I will not pressure you to do anything you wish to not do. Also I like the nickname Sera-chan. You may call me whatever you wish my dear. Also it seems your friends are coming. I'll leave you be, but remeber, I'm always there for you my dear firefly.'_

Kimiko smiled and told Seraphine goodbye before turning around and greeting the other with a bright warm smile, "Good morning boys."

Omi sat in front of Kimiko with Rai on her right and Clay next to Omi.

"Oh good moring Kimiko," the bright ball of sunshine named Omi smiled at her and started to put food on his plate. "It seems you have made this, that's good, a woman should know her place..." before he could finish Kimiko through a fireball at Omi.

"What did you say?" Her happy mood vanished after hearing what Omi had decided to speak about.

"N-nothing Kimiko!" Omi decided to hide behind the oblivious Clay who was stacking his food onto his plate.

"Whoo wee lil lady, you sure have made a might fine meal," Clay smiled at her and tipped his hat, "Thank you."

Kimiko calmed down and smiled at the cowboy, "You're welcome Clay and thank you for complementing on my cooking."

"No problem Kimiko."

Raimundo nudged Kimiko and smiled, "Yeah chickita, this food is pumping! You did great." He smiled that million dollar smile that made Kimiko's heart melt and her face flush.

"T-thank you Rai," she smiled at him and started eating her food just like the others. Just as they were finishing Dojo their dragon slithered in.

"Alright you guys we've got a hot one!" Dojo brought them to the temple gardens and grew to his real size. Everyone jumped on and they all looked at Kimiko who was in front of them all.

"What?"

Raimundo was the first to get over his shock and speak, "Aren't you going to get all dressed and pimped out?"

Kimiko shrugged, "Nah, I don't feel like it, all I want to is get the Wu and get back here."

Everyone nodded numbly as Dojo ascended into the clouds.

"Ohh Dojo, what are we looking for exactly?" Asked a very anxious Omi. They haven't gone Wu hunting in forever and where all eager to see what new Wu was being gotten.

"Ahh well, okay have you guys heard of the story about a Lady in Grey?"

Kimiko immediately knew what he was talking about, "I do, my cousin used to tell me the story. She said how the Lady in Grey would come and take the souls of demons and create her outfit which was made of a grey cloth like material that was translucent just like a ghost would be. She used these trapped demon souls and use them to wreak havoc all over the world so that she could gain more power."

"That's right, well it seems that this was a Wu that could destroy the Lady in Grey, it's called Adonia's Minions, you see the Lady in Grey had a sister who was well a good kind of Wicca, she gave us her power to create the Wu that we're looking for. So in all means, we have got to find it!"

The others nodded and looked at Kimiko and she smiled, "What? I like ghost storied sue me." She shrugged and went back to watching the clouds.

Raimundo smiled from where he was at, _'She sure is something else.'_

Clay tapped Rai on the head, "Hello partner it's time to snag that Wu."

"Huh? Oh okay sorry man."

Clay shrugged, "Ahh it's okay, besides I know you was thinking about the lil lady up front."

Raimundo blushed a beautiful shade of red,"W-what?"

"No need to deny it Rai, you like her."

Raimundo lowered his head, "You're right I do, but I won't tell her just yet."

Clay patted him on the shoulder, "Come on partner let's saddle up and get this pig show on the road."

"Alright man."

They jumped off of Dojo and he shrunk back into his smaller form and took a seat on Clay's hat.

"Alright boys and girls, welcome to Kyoto, Japan!"

Kimiko's eyes grew wide and smiled as she looked at the familiar surroundings of Japan, "Ahh, home sweet home, now lets go grab that Wu!" She marched towards where Dojo's tail was pointing and in the distance she saw something shining and also saw that no one else was there. She ran towards it and grabbed a hold of the Wu, seeing no one there still she took a hold of it and ran towards the boys, "Come on lets go now," she said as she jumped on Dojo's back, the others followed suit, that's when they saw Katnapee and Jack Spicer come and see that the Wu was already taken.

"Well, that was slow of them but hey this is the easiest Wu catch yet!" Hollered the excited Omi.

Kimiko patted Omi's head, "Yes it was, now sit down and stay still."

"Yes Kimiko."

When they got home Master Fung praised the warriors and told them that they could have the rest of the day off, Clay went and took a nap, Raimundo went play outside, Omi trained and Kimiko went into the mediation hall and went into the lotus position. She thought about Seraphine and how she wanted to talk to her.

_'Yes my firefly?'_

_'Oh good you answered,'_ Kimiko sighed.

Seraphine _hrrr_ed,_ 'Why wouldn't I? Also, how was your day?'_

_'It was really good! We got the Shen Gon Wu without a problem.'_

_'That's good my child, so did you tell the Wind Dragon of your feeling?'_

_'Umm no, I'd rather not tell him seeing as he isn't into me,' _Kimiko sighed but kept her eyes closed oblivious to the three sets of eyes watching her.

_'My firefly, it seems that your comrades are watching you.'_

_'Well let them look, I'm having a good time with you and I'm not letting those idiots destroy my good time with you.'_

Kimiko smiles and Seraphine nudges her with her nose and licks her cheek, _'My dear child I would love to keep talking to you but it seems that your wanna-be lover is coming towards you and he seems intent on waking you from your restful state.'_

Kimiko rolled her eyes and sighed petting Seraphine's head, _'Alright I guess I'll go,'_

_'Be good my child, I'll see you in your dreams.'_

Kimiko smiled and kissed her cheek and woke up from her trance to see Raimundo's face in hers, "Rai, what are you doing?"

Raimundo blushed and smiled realizing that he was caught, "Well, you seemed out of it and we where just making sure that you're alright."

She smiled and patted his cheek, "Thanks for the concern, but honestly I was relaxing until you guys came along."

Clay rubbed the back of his head, "Eh sorry lil lady,"

"I am most sorry Kimiko for breaking your relaxation lotus postion." Omi bowed and smiled.

Kimiko giggled and shrugged, "It's alright you guys, besides y'all where just worried, it's not a big deal."

* * *

><p>Well chapter one! lol I'm glad that I did good on this!<p>

Well R&R

3


	2. Warnings and Hope

**Hey Dare here, sorry for the wait but I had computer issues (As in I have no computer) so I had to wait it out for a bit!**

**Rai: Yah, and god it was boring just waiting**

**Kimiko: *bonks him on the head* quiet and let her write her story or you will be sorry.**

**Rai: *blushes* Okay chicka, no need to go Pyro on me!**

**Me: Yay :3 and now on with this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xaiolin Showdown or any of the characters. I only own Seraphine, Fiammette, and Luna. **

"**Talking"**

'_Thinking__** or Dragons speaking **other people using telepathy**'**_

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Kimiko, open your eyes for me please,'<strong>_a dark and husky voice muttered to her softly.

Kimiko grudgingly opened her eyes to see that she was lying on a smoke cloud just like the one she sits on when she's with Seraphine. But yet, the clouds of smoke where a deep royal blue with creamy white mixed into it. This said smoke floated around her and covered her like a blanket. Kimiko blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't seeing anything and started looking around for the voice.

"Who or what are you?" She asked tentatively as she sat up in the lotus position.

She felt a small vibration run through her as if the wind and smoke was laughing at her. She saw the smoke gather and start to swirl into a tornado, yet there was no wind or any damage. When the tornado stopped Kimiko looked up to see a handsome male dragon with his wings closed and a crown of gems atop his head. His scales were pure black but if the light hit them right they would shimmer into a lazy deep blue color. He had a long slender neck just like Seraphine, but his seemed more powerful; she followed his neck all the way to his face. He had odd but beautiful white eyes with rubies, emeralds, topaz, and aquamarines at the base of his head. His wings spread opened for her to see his true magnificence and his real strength and power. His wings were scared and thick, it seemed his wings were unlike the graceful and smooth wings of Seraphine; his were big and long and where held together by his leathery hide.

'_**I am the dragon of the blue fire. I am Seraphine's brother, Luna's dragon. I am Fiammette.' **_He stated as he stalked towards Kimiko who was staring at him with apprehension.

"You're not going to hurt and or eat me are you?" She asked as he stopped right in front of her as she took in all of the huge friggin dragon.

He _hrrrr_'d and nuzzled her cheek, _**'No I wouldn't dare. Your cousin along with my sister would skin me alive and use me as a new handbag, after all she already threatened to do that if I missbehaved.'**_

Kimiko giggled, "Alright, I'm just making sure Fiammette."

'_**It's no problem Kimiko,'**_ stated Fiammette.

"So, how is my cousin?"

'_**Your cousin is doing fine; she can't wait to see you. As for why I am here though, she asked me to come and make sure you where okay and to also learn about the monks. She also sends her love, don't worry she'll hear everything you say.'**_

Kimiko smiled, "Well, I love her too. Now, about the monks, well the old ones are sexist, but you'll learn to get used to it. As for the other elements, I'll go by age. Well, first is Clay Bailey, he's 19 a year older than you; he has blonde hair that covers his beautiful sky blue eyes. He's the Dragon of Earth and a Wudai Warrior. He came from America just like you he's from Texas though. He's a big burly cowboy but he's got a big sweet heart, and stomach for that matter; he's a gentleman and would never hit a woman, he also loves animals and would go perfectly with you even if you think that it would be absured. Then there is Raimundo Pedrosa, he's 17, just a year older than me; he has wild spiky brown hair and big beautiful green eyes. He's the Dragon of Wind and our Shoku Warrior and Leader. He's a bit mischievous and loves to play pranks on us, he's sweet when he wants to be and most of the time is very calm and cool unless one of us gets hurt. He's from Rio, Brazil and Luna, just between us and Fiammette, he' the one I fell for." Her blush was very apparent when she was talking about Raimundo, "Then, there is Omi he was an orphan so I don't no about his past history or his last name, he's 15 and the Dragon of Water and also a Wudai Warrior just like Clay, he's a very coincident boy and thinks that he knows everything in the world and that he's better than anyone else. But yet, he's a big goof ball, he is the epiphany of a sweet innocent child that just wants to learn about the world. He is shorter than me just by a few inches and he has big deep brown eyes that almost are black, he has a big head and yellow skin. Oh, also he may have a big ego, but his heart is even bigger." Kimiko took a sigh, telling her cousin all about the guys brought a smile to her face, but it soon vanished into a smirk, "You know Luna, you and Clay would be the cutest couple ever, maybe when you come you can get to know each other okay?"

Fiammette started laughing, _**'My child, you have done it. She's now a blushing thing. Also, she says that everything is very helpful and interesting. She also would like to know if you've asked this Raimundo out yet.' **_

Kimiko shifted uncomfortably, "Well, no I haven't yet."

Fiammette chuckled, _**'She says that she wishes to help you with this as long as you don't try to match make her with anyone. Also Kimiko between you and me, I think she's already started liking the Earth Dragon.' **_Fiammette winked at her and had a small what seemed to be a smile on his face.

The Dragon of Fire giggled, "Well, that's really good to know, also I would be honored if you helped me Luna, just no over the top schemes if you remember what happened in France."

Fiammette gave a hearty and loud laugh as a portal to the real world opened, _**'She'll keep that in mind, now it's time for you to go. Be good and well Mistress of the Red Fire. You're cousin and I will be there tomorrow again your Master knows and I'm sure will tell the monks but don't tell them about you sharing your fire with her.**__'_ Fiammette bowed to Kimiko and she bowed back as she stepped into the portal.

"I understand Fiammette, and I won't tell just as I promised Seraphine the other day. Please keep my cousin safe for me because if you don't I will hunt you down and do ten times worse than what Luna or Seraphine promise." Kimiko's eyes had an internal flame that Fiammette saw and smiled at her.

_**'I see, well let's not have to worry about her getting hurt, for she as you know is as tough as nails.'**_ He nudged Kimko into the portal and sent her away with a kiss to the cheek and whatched her as she left into her world. _**'Be safe child and good luck.'**_

* * *

><p>When Kimiko woke up from her sleep, she found the youngest monks face in hers.<p>

"Yes Omi?" Kimiko raised an eyebrow while she sat up then rubbed her eyes of the sleep that had overtaken her.

"Kimiko guess what splendid news I have!" The very excited Omi said as he looked as if he needed to go pee.

"Alright I give up, what is it?"

"We are getting a new dragon on the team and she's a girl like you!"

Kimiko busted out laughing seeing that Omi was super excited_, 'That poor boy, he has no idea what power she holds and how dangerous her temper is,'_ she thought as she saw him look at her with complete confusion now. "That's great Omi; do you know what her name is?"

"No, I'm afraid I do not know of this female's name." Omi suddenly looked crestfallen.

Kimiko patted his head with a big smile, "It's alright we don't have to know everything about her yet. Also when is she coming?"

"Master Fung said tomorrow morning right before training."

Kimiko nudged Omi out of her cubicle, "Thank you for the news, now I need to get ready for the day and I'd rather you not be in here."

Omi blushed scarlet after he realized what she meant, "You are right well, see you on the training grounds." Omi bowed and scurried out of her cubicle and went to see Rai and Clay.

Kimiko sighed as she sat down in the lotus position_, 'Luna, be ready for a fight because I will not go down unless you come with me.' _She kept her fist balled and had little sparks of fire in her hands. She was more than excited, she was scared and she wanted to show her cousin that she looked up to that she wasn't weak and that she could do anything if she set her mind to it. And she will beat Luna and will show her how she's learned all these new things.

While Kimiko was in her own little world a presence slipped into her mind, she felt it and it felt warm and hot all at the same time to her, it didn't feel like either Fiammette or Seraphine but of another power similar to hers.

'_Good.'_ A serine voice murmured with a hint of happiness.

Kimiko shook her head, it couldn't be. Did her own cousin just say that or was it just her imagination? Kimiko sighed, as she got up from her lotus position. Kimiko put a hand on her heart, "Be ready cousin," she mumbled, "If you're not going easy, neither am I."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was chapter 2 also for some of y'all I can understand how y'all think that all the dragons should be equal and that the two girls shouldn't be able to pass up Master Dragon but I think that it's something new that hasn't been used before and they will be the same as the girls but Luna and Kimiko will be the first to succeed and will help the boys along the way.<strong>

**Thank you for all of the support and again sorry for the wait!**

**Rai: I know she did take forever didn't she?**

**Me: Rai, shut up before i break one of your bones.**

**Rai: Eep**

**Well, R&R if you wanna XD**


End file.
